False Girlfriend
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. Anzu isn’t sure if Yami is worth the threats, fangirls, and his lack of attention but could Yami prove that she’s more important to him than his job?


**A/N: Hi guys! How's it going? Good news to all YamiAnzu fans; another one-shot staring this pairing. To be truthful, I wasn't planning on making another one-shot until after chapter 9 of "Broken for a Bit". But I'll explain this under summary. Read on please!**

"False Girlfriend"

Retold by Dark Shining Light

Pairing: (in this story) YamiAnzu , slight YugiAnzu

Rated k+

Romance/Drama

Summary: one-shot. Anzu isn't sure if Yami is worth the threats, fangirls, and his lack of attention but could Yami prove that she's more important to him than his job?

Notes: I own NOTHING of this idea. This idea belongs to Shizuru Seino from her manga book "Girl Got Game" Issue 2! The true characters in this script are Nanami and Onda/Serika. But I will be changing a few parts to make it make sense.

'…' – thoughts

"…"- speaking

… – Anzu speaking to readers

(Do NOT own "Yu Gi Oh!" or "Girl Got Game")

"That's enough for today!" Director states.

'_Wow, he's so cute today.'_ Anzu thought, slightly daydreaming.

Yugi looks up and waves at her. "Hold on a second…I have to go change!"

Once in the dressing room, Yugi's puzzle lights up and changes in Yami. He smirks. "Okay. I'm ready."

_I've been dating Yami for two months now. During the day, he's the popular fashion model "Yugi". In the evening, he's my beau._

"LET'S GO!" Yami stated, smiling at Anzu.

_In a funny way, it's like double dating with Yugi. But sometimes…_

"Where to?" She inquires.

"Guess?"

**Moment's later, destination arriving…**

"H-Hey!"

"FORGET IT!" Anzu yells angrily. "What are you thinking?"

"We'll consummate our love…!"

"JERK!"

"You're killing me! Don't you love me?" Atemu teased.

Anzu was blushing at this point. "Don't be an idiot! I'm going home!"

"Wait Anzu!"

_When's not Yugi, he's like other boys…_

'_With one thing on his mind.'_ She finished.

**Next day…**

'_My head is killing me.'_ She thought.

"Morning Anzu!" Anzu smiled, walking to her friend. "Morning good Mai."

"Look! Check out the sports page!"

"What are you doing reading the sports page?"

"I couldn't help buying this…"

In the paper, its shows Yugi's face with an article.

Mai continued the conservation, "I still can't believe you're dating Yugi. Crazy! He's even more popular that he has a sexy side you know…HE'S A CELEBRITY! I should get as autograph while I can…"

'_What's this about a TV commercial?'_ Anzu wondered before bursting, "He'll be so busy!"

"What are you talking about; you're dating a celebrity now!"

That's when a loud cheer was heard. "YAMI!" Both girls turn to see Yami walking over to them with at least one hundred girls behind him.

They sweetdropped. Mai sighed. "I heard there was a fan club."

"Typical."

A random girl comes from Yami's side. "I made you some cookies!"

"Thanks, I appreciate it but…"

He pulls Anzu to his side. "I already have a girlfriend."

The girls moan, shouting things like "NOOO! She's not even pretty! Nothing special."

Yami sweetdropped. "Ladies! Ladies! Please…"

"They sure don't like you, Anzu." Mai observed, nervous when a furious Anzu walked away. Yami caught up to her, rubbing the back of his head. "It must be pretty hard on you, having such a sexy boyfriend." He told her.

She gives him a glare, making him flinch.

"Whoa!"

"YOU"RE SUCH A PIG!" The brunette yelled at him, storming off.

_He's getting cocky. All this hullabaloo has gone to his head. He's always been selfish…_

His words repeated in her head. _"I thought he would be fun to date, but I walk around irritated all the time." _

**Later…**

"Are you free on Sunday?" Someone asks her once they're at their lockers.

Anzu looks at him. "Are you sure you have time to hang out with me?"

Yami flinches once more. _'Wow, what did I do to deserve that?'_ "Are you mad at me for something? From this morning…?"

'_I'm not mad because I enjoyed it!_' She thought with sarcasm.

"Whoa!" She snapped out of her thoughts when she spotted a pile of letters on the floor underneath Yami's locker. He sweetdrops. _'This is too much.'_ "I told them I have a girlfriend!"

"How do you stand it?"

"The only girl I want is you Anzu."

As he spoke his, Anzu opened her locker to spot that the back wall was tagged with the writing 'DIE' on it. _'I knew this was coming…'_

"What was that about Sunday?" She asked, slamming her door shut.

"OH, let's go to that new aquarium. You can hold starfish in your bare hands."

"Don't you have to work?"

"I'll take the day off. C'mon…I'm so busy we never really get to go out. Let's spend some time together."

She blinks. "By aquarium, you mean a place with fish, not with waterbeds, right?"

"I'm not like that!"

"Yes you are…"

'_I guess he does try to be a good guy…'_

**Sunday…**

"He's late."

'_I showed up early too.'_

"Sorry I'm late Anzu! I got here as soon as I could." She turned and gasped. _'YUGI!_'

Yugi continued, "I had a shoot this morning I couldn't get out of." After taking deep breaths, he smiled and hugged her. "THANKS FOR WAITING!"

"You're not going to change?"

"There's no private place in this area. Don't worry its dark so no one will tell. Shall we?"

_It's kind of fun actually._

"Whoa! This fish is like you Anzu!" Yugi exclaimed, pointing at the one who made a face.

"What a terrible thing to say!" She lectured, offended.

"This fish is so cute!"

Anzu blushed. _He is Yami, isn't he?_

Yugi blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing! Nothing!"

That's when two girls turned. "It's Yugi!"

"For real!"

Yugi paled. "Oh no. Come on Anzu. Over here!"

He took her hand, making Anzu blush as they ran into a corner.

The girls continued to search. "Where did he go?"

"IT WAS HIM! I swear!"

"Oh man!"

Yugi sighed. "That was close."

_I could hear…my heart beating!_

He looked at her and one word crossed his mind. _'Now…'_

He leaned over to her and she to him. Anzu closed her eyes. _'Yugi…'_

They pulled apart. The boy looked at her. "You're bright red."

Still blushing, she replied, "I'm nervous."

He slightly laughed. "You're cute!"

_Why? I'm always with him as Yami but…I have more fun with Yugi._

"Take a picture!" He exclaimed, pulling a starfish.

_Why? They're the same person so why…why?_

**Next day…**

"HELO EVERYONE! GOOD MORNING!" Atemu greeted. "You're looking fine as usual." He spoke to one of his fangirls. The fangirls giggled. "Ha, ha – you're naughty"

"I'll forgive you Atemu."

Mai sweetdropped as she and Anzu heard their conversation. "That Yami…certainly takes advantages of his fame."

Anzu said nothing, staring at him. _'Why is he always like that?'_

"Morning honey!" Yami greeted her.

Anzu, annoyed, replied, "Morning cretin."

"Come to my house today? I'll have the place to myself."

"I have to wash my hair."

"C'mon –spend a romantic evening with me!"

Then Yami walked off, complimenting a teacher of how spiffy he's looking today.

The blonde blinked. "He's loving his life right now, huh?"

_Yep, he wasn't like this yesterday._

"Hey ugly!" Some girls called and left. "She looked!" They laughed.

"Fans of Yami, huh? How annoying. Brats!"

"Forget it. They'll get bored soon."

"That's mature of you."

"Oh shush."

_I wish he always acted like…Yugi…_

"Make yourself comfortable." Yami instructed once Anzu was at his house. "Do you want something to drink? We've got orange juice…"

Anzu wishes she hadn't come. "I can't stay long."

_So this is his room_

'_It smells like a guy.'_

…_I'm nervous_

That's when something catches her eye. "Oh Yugi's pictures!! There are so many!"

She begins to look through them. "When were these taken?"

"Those were in junior high. I played baseball."

She looks in a yearbook to see Yami on a baseball team with a silly look on his face.

"Pfft!" She starts to laugh.

Yami sweetdrops. "I was a great pitcher you know."

"You were cute! You looked so sweet!"

_Ah…_

"I looked weird…that, too…this is fun."

They watched a tear jeeker movie and played video games. "Yeah! You own me a coke! What's next love?" Yami laughed while Anzu started at him dreamily.

_I like him…like this._

----They fall asleep together-----

Anzu stirs but then panics. _'I fell asleep!!' _She looks at the clock. _'It's 9pm! I got too comfortable!'_ "Hey wake up!"

"Mmmmm?"

"I gotta go home!"

He doesn't respond.

"Wake up!"

Yami mutters, "You can spend the night…"

"NO, I CAN"T!! I said wake up!!" But he starts to drop on her. "Hey!" _'Yami!'_

She's stunned when she's caught between his arms and stares at her with an intense gaze. "Yami?" Suddenly, he moves his lips to her neck, pressing kisses to her throat. _'Stop!'_ He continues. _'No! I'm scared!'_ His hand goes under her shirt. Hers eyes widen more. _'Why?'_

"NO!!!!!!!" She punches him, sending him back with a bloody nose. He holds on to his nose. "Ouch!"

"What's wrong with you!" She screams before walking out the door, Yami staring at her with an unsure gaze.

Things were going so well…Why did it have to end like this?!

'_Lousy Lecherous creep!!'_

**Next day…**

"Morning Yami." Some girl says.

"Morning"

Anzu turns from her book to look at him. "Good morning Anzu!" He greeted as he placed an arm around her shoulders. Anzu looked annoyed. "How dare you?!" She yells, throwing her book at him.

She looks at him, he's speechless. Anzu walks away once more. Yami places a hand on his forehead. "What's wrong…with HER?"

**With Anzu…**

"What happened? Did you guys fight?" Mai asked. Anzu said nothing.

_Yes. I don't know what to do. I love him when he's Yugi. But if I break up with Yami….I lose Yugi too._

_I'm confused…_

**Later…**

Anzu took out the class's garbage with that topic still in her head. _'…I don't know what to do.'_

Suddenly, someone grabs her arm, throwing her to the wall. "Got you love!" A girl speaks, her two friends smirking from behind.

**At the class…**

"She's been gone a long time for just taking out the trash." Mai stated to herself. This made Yami turn.

**Back to Anzu…**

Trash is thrown to her by the second girl. "You filthy girl! We don't like you. You're not good enough for Yami!"

'_Yami's fans?_' "Get out of my way!"

"And you stay out of my business!"

"Hey!" The third one cries as Anzu began to sit up. "Wait! Where are you going?"

Then a dice is sent to her head.

"Oops! Guess I lost control!"

_Why…_

"Hey sat up!"

_Why do I always have to deal with this…? Is he worth it?_

"What's wrong with you?"

_If I have to deal with…things like this…then…_

"HEY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Yami screamed as her wrapped an arm aroung her shoulders.

_Yami…_

"Oh no! Let's go!" They ran from the couple. Yami placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Anzu sniffs and starts to cry. "Have they done this before?" Yami pressed. Anzu nods her head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"Anzu…"

"What could you do about it?"

Yami stares at her as she continues. "You're always laughing with them!! You're no help!"

"You're don't trust me at all, do you?!

"Why should I?! You're an obnoxious flirt! And an over- sexed cretin! How can a jerk like you be Yugi?" Then she ran away.

**At the bridge…**

_I was happy he came to help me…_

…_but…_

_I was still very upset._

"The floodgates just opened…and I…"

'…_Couldn't stop…spilling my guts.'_

Then a noise comes up from behind her. She turns to find her boyfriend. "Yami?"

"You know…it's not fair!" He states out loud. She hesitated but Yami went on. "You can't just run away once you've had your say!"

"What?"

"You act like you don't like me, but you always say yes when I ask you out. You like me when I'm Yugi but…NOT when I'm myself. I don't understand you either!"

Yami throws his backpack to the floor. She steps back. "Don't…don't be mad at me because I'm mad at you!"

"But like you said…" He responds calm while Anzu stares at him with a worried expression. "…I was obnoxious. Since you don't believe me…I'LL SHOW YOU!"

He stands on top of the bridge's rail. "Show me what?" The brunette whispers.

"I don't care about my job or anything else. I'm happy just being with you."

"What are you thinking?!" She yelled. "You'll die! Okay, I believe you! Don't do anything stupid!"

"You don't understand…"

"What?!"

He pulls her and jumps off. "YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!"

'_NO!' _"HEEEEELLLLPPPP!!" She screams. They splash into the jump before coming back up. "Yes." Yami spoke. "Wow! That was exciting huh?!"

Anzu twitches. "Were you trying to kill me?!" But she sighed. "You scared me…to death."

They stare at each other before he hugs her. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you understand."

_Somehow…I do understand._

"We were bad… to each other, huh?"

_Somehow, instead of throwing it all away..._

"…can we…TRY…"

…_to put it all back together?_

'_One more time…from the beginning?'_

Her eyes snapped open. Yami was trying to super French kiss her. /SLAP!/

"Argh! You never learn!"

She begins to leave.

"Hey it's not like that…!"

**A/N: Well, I'm tired. That was a long story but that's my last copy manga for Yu Gi Oh!. I promise! Well please tell me you enjoyed the story. Trust me its better when you read it from "GirlGotGame". Well, review please!!**

**Til the next chapter of "Broken for a Bit", the next story, or my next one-shot,**

**Dark Shining Light!**


End file.
